Angel
by Enigma-X-Azul-Celeste
Summary: Del relato de "quiero creer",se deriva este relato que es como un capítulo mas a la hitoria: Austin tiene una mala experiencia q lo hace llegar a un hospital, donde sucede algo muy curioso y extraño...


_**Hola, este es un relato que me inspiró Danill_95, ella me contó la historia que se le ocurrió, y aunque no me pidió que la escribiera, me gustó… es por eso que la incluyo dentro del relato de "Quiero Creer", porque después de todo, encaja un poquito con la historia que estoy escribiendo… espero que les guste**_

_**PD.- el final si es mio. ;)**_

_**Eni…**_

_**Disclaimer: Los Backyardigans y sus personajes por ley, no me pertenecen, mas que a Janice Burguess y su equipo de colaboradores,es cierto, tu los diseñaste, tu los creaste y tu eres su dueña, sin embargo, por amor: Uniqua, Austin, Tyrone y Pablo les pertenece a sus fans, quienes los queremos, ¿no creen?, yo si.**_

_**Capitulo 22.- Un Ángel Vestido De Blanco**_

_**imagen: [img].com/albums/ee208/decnote/Angel/Angel_doll_[/img]**_

_**Era increíble lo que tenia frente a mi, estaba postrado en la camilla todo ansioso y adolorido, en ese momento, una imagen se manifestó frente a mi que me tranquilizó con solo mirarla… el temor, el dolor, la incertidumbre se esfumaron como arte de magia y solo una gran tranquilidad me invadió cuando miré a un ángel vestido de blanco acercarse hacia mí y hablarme dulcemente…**_

_**Hola, soy Austin. Seguramente se preguntarán sobre de qué es lo que estoy hablando… bueno, hay algo que me sucedió hace poco tiempo, pero será mejor que les cuente desde un principio….**_

_**Hoy parecía que sería un gran día por la mañana temprano… salí a traer un edncargo de mi madre a la tiendita y me fuí con mi patineta por las calles de la ciudad equipado con mi casco ,mis rodilleras y coderas… todo iba tan bien hasta que en un crucero, un automóvil se pasó un alto y cuando me dí cuenta ya casi estaba sobre mi, hice una maniobra evasiva que me ayudó a esquivar el automóvil, pero debido a la velocidad que llevaba hizo que me cayera de la patineta y me golpeara contra el pavimento… en un principio no sentí nada, solo quedé aturdido por el golpe, pero cuando intenté levantarme…¡Auch!.... sentí un tremendo dolor en mi pierna izquierda que fué la que recibió todo el impacto… las personas me decían que no me levantara, que me quedara quieto hasta que llegara la ambulancia para llevarme a un hospital, pero la verdad, creo que estaba mas asustado por la regañiza que me darían mis padres al no haber tenido cuidado que por el dolor de la pierna, al menos en ese instante, en fin, llegó la ambulancia. Entablillaron mi pierna con un fijador neumático que no es mas que una especie de bolsa que se infla y comprime la pierna para inmovilizarla y poder trasladarme hasta el hospital… lo mas raro es que en ese momento el dolor de la pierna era soportable… pero al llegar al hospital.. el dolor se multiplicó por ¡¡¡¡3000!!!! No aguantaba el dolor … me bajaron de la ambulancia y me llevaron al servicio de Traumatología del hospital… ahí me hicieron miles de preguntas… como me llamaba… donde vivía… el teléfono de mis padres… que si padecía enfermedades… que si tenias alergias… como sucedieron las cosas… la verdad yo solo respondía lo que me pedían para que me dejaran en paz… no aguantaba el dolor… me retorcía en la camilla y si intentaba mover solo un milímetro la pierna, me dolía a horrores…y para empeorar las cosas… al llevarme a sacar una radiografía… que se les ocurre darme tremendo golpe en la pierna que llegue retorciéndome en la camilla….**_

_**Discúlpeme, no fue mi intención darle el golpe…- me dice la persona…**_

_**No se preocupe…- le dije entre dientes con la cara toda deformada con una mueca de dolor…**_

_**En un momento le quitarán ese dolor…**_

_**¡muchas gracias…no sabe cuanto se lo voy a agradecer!- le dije aun con la mueca de dolor en mi cara…**_

_**te aseguro que si tratas de no concentrarte en el dolor y te tranquilizas… ese dolor desaparecerá poco a poco.- escucho una linda voz que me habla, pero como tengo mis ojos cerrados no puedo ver…los abro y por tenerlos bien apretados solo veo borroso… o ¿será que el dolor era mucho que no podía ni ver bien?, como sea, no podía ver mas que una silueta borrosa de color blanco, pero esa voz me tranquilizó un poco…**_

_**Acuéstate en la camilla y cierra tus ojos, te voy a poner un catéter en la mano para poder quitarte ese dolor…**_

_**¿Catéter? ¿Me vas a picar en la mano?.- le pregunté asustado…**_

_**Así es, es necesario para poder quitarte ese dolor rápido y poderte dar más medicamentos que te ayudaran a tranquilizarte un poco, sin la necesidad de estar inyectándote a cada rato.**_

_**Pero… ¡me va a doler!**_

_**Sí, pero no vas a sentir mas que un pellizco, además, supongo que el dolor de tu pierna es mas fuerte que el que vas a sentir en tu mano…**_

_**¿Me prometes que en verdad no me va a doler mucho?**_

_**Solo te puedo prometer que te quitaré el dolor que mas te aqueja…**_

_**La vista de fue aclarando poco a poco… y pude ver el origen de esa hermosa voz… era un señorita…parecía un ángel, vestida de blanco…**_

_**¿Como te llamas?.- me pregunta con su melodiosa voz…**_

_**Austin .- le respondo como hipnotizado**_

_**Que hermoso nombre… Muy bien Austin… ahora solo tranquilízate un poco, quédate quieto y si tienes dolor solo respira profundamente… inspiras aire por tu nariz y expiras por la boca, pero no muevas tu mano…¿me lo prometes?**_

_**Sí.- le dije mirando sus hermosos ojos azules…parecía un zombi mirándola nada mas…. y cuando tomó mi mano para ponerme el torniquete y hacer notar las venas de mi mano sentí que era una suave caricia el contacto de mi piel con la suya…en ese instante… el dolor… el temor desapareció. Ni cuenta me dí cuando ella introdujo el catéter con la aguja**_

_**Esto que estoy haciendo, se llama venoclisis, y lo hacemos para poder tener el acceso venoso a tu organismo por medio el suero por donde te pasaré los medicamentos para soportar el dolor… ¡listo! Ya quedó… ¿te dolió mucho?**_

_**No, de hecho… no me dolió nada…**_

_**Me alegro mucho, ahora vengo, iré por el medicamento para quitarte el dolor…**_

_**Ya no creo que sea necesario… ya no me duele…**_

_**¿ya no te duele?... bueno eso solo confirma lo que había pensado…**_

_**¿a sí?, ¿y que había pensado?**_

_**Que eres un muchacho muy valiente… Austin… ahora regreso, por cierto, mi nombre es Angelle**_

_**¿Angelle?... que hermoso nombre…"y le queda a la perfección"- pensé…**_

_**Gracias, ahora vengo…- me dice despidiéndose con una hermosa sonrisa que le iluminó su bello rostro…la vi. alejarse con un caminar lento y suave… cuando se alejo el dolor comenzó a sentirse nuevamente… luego de un minuto que se me hizo eterno regresó con una jeringa…**_

_**¡hola, estoy de regreso!, ¿me tardé mucho?**_

_**¡Ay… si… me esta doliendo nuevamente!.- le dije con los ojos cerrados…**_

_**Bueno, con esto se te va a quitar el dolor… me dice mientras inyecta el contenido de la aguja en la venoclisis…**_

_**¿y tienes novia, Austin?**_

_**¿novia?... yo…¡AYYY!... ¡no sé!!!.- le dije porque el dolor era muy fuerte**_

_**¿No sabes si tienes novia?**_

_**¡Ay.. es que en este momento… no se nada de nada!.- le dije desesperado… el dolor era intenso**_

_**Bueno, tranquilo… con esto se te pasará pronto….- y dicho y hecho… al poco tiempo que me empezó a administrar el medicamento, el dolor fue disminuyendo poco a poco….**_

_**¿ves?... ya está pasando….**_

_**Si… respire entre suspiros…- muchas gracias**_

_**No me lo agradezcas, es un placer para mi ayudarte… ahora por favor, descansa, en un momento llegarán tus padres, y si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme**_

_**¿mis padres?, ¡me van a regañar!**_

_**No te preocupes, estoy segura que sabrán comprender, necesitamos que estén enterados de lo que pueda suceder… te aseguro de que no te dirán ni te regañarán nada… no tienes nada de que temer…**_

_**¿tienes que irte?**_

_**Si, tengo mas paciente que me necesitan… pero si necesitas algo por favor, llámame.**_

_**Me dijo mientras se alejaba… me quede solo en el cuarto y en ese instante todo quedó en silencio… cerré mis ojos y vi. su angelical rostro… en ese momento… sentí vibrar mi celular que traía en mi atletibolso…siempre lo traigo conmigo… pero no alcancé a contestar… era Uniqua… decidí no decirle nada hasta no saber que es lo que tenía. Tiempo después llegaron mis padres… estaba preocupados pero tranquilos… cuando los vió llegar, Angelle se presento inmediatamente con ellos y los llevó hasta mí.**_

_**Señores, déjenme felicitarlos… tienen un hijo muy valiente.- me dijo mirándome con esa angelical sonrisa hipnotizadora…**_

_**Lo sabemos… muchas gracias….- le dicen mis padres…**_

_**Bueno, en un momento vendrá el medico para aclarar sus dudas, por ahora me retiro, no son antes decirles que si necesitan algo o si puedo ayudarlos en algo, por favor me lo hagan saber, mi nombre es Angelle.**_

_**Mis padres le agradecieron a Angelle y segundos después apareció el medico quien nos explico que había tenido un accidente y que había tenido muchas contusiones, pero lo mas importante es que no tenia mas que una pequeña fisura y que tal vez tendría que usar una férula de yeso para inmovilizar la pierna por un tiempo en lo que cerraba la fisura en el hueso… ¿Cuánto tiempo? Al menos dos meses… la ventaja de una férula de yeso es que me la puedo poner y quitar cuantas veces quiera, siempre y cuando no apoye la pierna… al poco tiempo regresa Angelle con lo necesario para colocar la férula...ese fue otro tormento… pero no grité ni tantito porque estaba Angelle presente… al desinflar el fijador neumático… el dolor me invadió nuevamente… pero en cuanto ella me toco pareció disminuir un poco hasta tolerar todas las maniobras que hicieron para poderme poner la férula de yeso… tenia la mano de Angelle bien agarrada y en cuando me di cuenta, la solté inmediatamente y pude sentir como mi cara se ponía caliente….**_

_**No te preocupes Austin, para eso estoy aquí, para poder ayudarte….- mis ojos solo le agradecieron en silencio… tenia mi mirada perdida en ella…**_

_**De nada… no tienes que agradecer…**_

_**Tiempo después, ella me puso otro medicamento a través de la venoclisis y después me quitó el catéter de la mano y me puso un curita para que no saliera sangre…**_

_**listo, con esto ya no sentirás dolor y podrás irte a casa…**_

_**¿Ya me voy?... ¿tan pronto?**_

_**Así es… tendrás que cuidarte mucho en casa para que no te duela…**_

_**Me va a hacer falta Señorita Angelle…**_

_**No Austin, yo no te voy a hacer falta… tienes a tus padres y sin duda, un chico tan guapo y valiente como tu, debe tener novia… Uniqua, ¿no es cierto?...ella podrá cuidarte mucho mejor que yo…y por favor… somos amigos, ¿no es cierto?**_

_**¿amigos?...¡si! ¡claro… por supuesto!.-le digo mientras me levanto y me ayuda a sentarme en la silla de ruedas para llevarme afuera… ¿como se enteró de Uniqua?, ¿le habrían dicho mis padres?**_

_**Bueno, Austin… eres libre.- me dice sonriendo**_

_**Muchas gracias, Angelle, me ayudaste demasiado**_

_**Cuídate mucho…y no te preocupes, que si sigues todos los consejos que te dí, te acompañaré siempre cuidándote…**_

_**Muchas gracias… y hasta luego….- le dicen mis padres mientras arrancan el carro… solo alcanzo a mirar como la brisa juega con su cabello negro y su vestido blanco… parecía volar… esa imagen jamás se me va a olvidar… en cuanto la perdi de vista… llamé a Uniqua, ya tenia varias llamadas perdidas… y ahora era necesario regresarselas… inmediatamente me respondio…**_

_**¡Austin!... ¿Dónde estabas?, me tenias preocupada…- me dice un póco anguastiada**_

_**Lo siento Uniqua…**_

_**Es que .. a Pablo se le salió decir que te habías sentido mal… ¿es cierto? ¿estas bien?... los demás chicos lo negaron, pero algo me hizo entrar en pánico**_

_**Estoy bien, no te preocupes, en un momento llego y te cuento… ¿de acuerdo?**_

_**Está bien…**_

_**Tengo mucho que contarte…**_

_**Esperaré ansiosa tu llegada…**_

_**Colgué el celular… y al hacerlo le pregunté a mis padres si le habían dicho a Angelle sobre Uniqua… ellos me dijeron que no, luego recordé que la patineta y el equipo se habían quedado en el hospital… les pedí a mis padres que regresaran por ellos… y así lo hicimos… regresamos al hospital…mientras mis padres fueron por las cosas… le pedí a un camillero que si le podía llamar a Angelle, quería saber como se enteró de Uni**_

_**¿Angelle?.- me pregunta extrañado..**_

_**Si, la señorita que me atendió hace un momento…**_

_**Que raro… la única enfermera que se llamaba así ya no trabaja aquí…**_

_**¡Pero ella me atendió!**_

_**No creo que haya sido ella…tal vez la estés confundiendo con alguien mas,**_

_**No, estoy seguro que así se llamaba, es muy bonita, de ojos azules y pelo negro, parecía un ángel… es muy amable y cuando sonríe pareciera que el rostro se iluminara**_

_**Humm… bueno… por la descripción que me das creo saber a quien te refieres- me dice el camillero entre suspiros y me enseña una fotografia…- ¿es ella, verdad?**_

_**¡sí, Es ella!!….- le digo entusiasmado… el camillero guarda un momento de silencio…**_

_**…bueno, lamento decirte eso, pero Angelle falleció hace mas de un mes en un accidente…lo siento…**_

_**¡No puede ser!... pero si ella me atendió hace un momento…**_

_**Tal vez la confundiste con alguien más… Angelle fue mi novia… no creo equivocarme con lo que te digo….- mis padres subieron al auto y arrancaron el coche mientras yo solo veía al camillero parado diciéndome adiós…no se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado…y yo… solo me preguntaba… ¿era un sueño?... o ¿en realidad era una hermosa chica quien había venido hasta mi y me había confortado para liberarme del dolor mediante su presencia?, ahora entiendo porque me sentía mejor cuando la tenia cerca… ahora entiendo el porque sabia de Uniqua… Ahora entiendo porque estaba cerca de mi cuando la necesitaba… ella era un ángel, un ángel que camina vestida de blanco curando a la gente que lo necesita, ella era… mi ángel.**_

_**63**_


End file.
